Silent Sonya
Sonya Worthy crouched over her seven year old brother, Jacob, and kept cradling him knowing her father would do though he’s still arguing with her mother in another room. “Jacob,” she started to cry, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to push you down the stairs. I-it was an accident.” Her father grabbed Sonya by her arm and threw her around like a rag doll. “This is what you get for pushing your brother down the stairs,” her father yelled rising up his back-scratcher. Sonya got down on her knees, “Daddy, please, I said I was sorry. It was an accident. Please, Daddy.” Every swish from the back-scratcher was getting harder to even look at her father’s face. The face she dreads to even think of. “This just in,” a news reporter announced, “Ryan Worthy is arrested for child abuse. His wife, Michelle Worthy, said she witnessed her husband beating up her seven year old daughter, Sonya, with a back-scratcher after Sonya accidentally pushed her two year old brother down the stairs of their home. After the incident, Michelle rushed her two children to the hospital. Ryan is facing up to eleven years in prison with a ten thousand dollar bond, and the two children are expected to make a full recovery.” Sonya jolted awake scared to death. There was a puddle of drool on her desk. She had been sleeping in class…again… “Sonya,” Her teacher called out, “Are you alright?” Everyone in class looks at her. Sonya shook her head terrified. “You want me to take you to the concealing office,” Her teacher asked. “Is it okay if I take my stuff?” Sonya asked, “Y-you know, in case the bell rings?” The teacher nods and writes down a hall pass. Sonya got her stuff, grabbed the hall pass and walked out the door. It has been ten years since the incident. A little while after Sonya was released from the hospital, she had been getting more anxious than usual. Her doctor diagnosed her with Separation Anxiety a while later. Since then it was hard trying to make friends with her. Everyone made fun of her voice when she sings. It was so good, her classmates would get jealous and started calling her Sinya Sonya. Singing was Sonya’s passion, but with her thinking about her past, her mother shutting her out, and her fifteen year old brother always telling her to stop, she couldn’t keep doing what she loves the most. She failed several grades from blacking out so much and not paying attention. Instead of going to the concealing office, Sonya decided to skip the rest of school, and walked to the edge of the strange creepy forest near her home. She usually goes there when her past got a hold of her. They said a tall strange creature lived in the forest she goes into at times. It didn’t matter to her. She never touched the notes that are posted on the trees or anything. She goes there and just sings her tears away. She started to sing her life song she always loved since childhood. She sat down against a tree and rested her head on her knees. Once again, Sonya started to cry. She wanted freedom. Someone or something that made feel like she was the woman she wanted to be. She didn’t know how long she was sitting there but the next thing she knows she gets tackled by her brother. “You’re home early, Sonya,” Jacob said with a smile, “Decided to skip school again?” Sonya sighed in stress, “Part of it. My memories were getting to me.” Jacob hugged Sonya, “I see. That does make sense. Everything’s going to be okay.” But Sonya never felt okay. Sometime past, and Sonya woke feeling like she was being watched. She kept looking around in the house as quiet as possible. There was nothing in the house, everything was in their place. She got back into her room, and looked out of her only window that looked out beyond the forest. Staring out for a while now, Sonya noticed something outside the forest. For a while she thought it was just a tree, but staring at it for a while, it turned what it looked like a head to Sonya. It was NOT a tree. It was it looked like a really tall man. It had no face, but it kept staring at Sonya. Sonya rubbed her eyes for a second, looked back, and the thing was gone. Sonya woke up still on the window sill. It was morning. Sonya shrugged and gets ready for school. Once she got to school, everyone kept laughing at her per usual. She got to her locker and she noticed a note on her locker from her acquaintance, Dayana. She read it. Sonya, my friends are doing truth or dare after school. We got one more space just for you. You can come if you like. You don’t look busy today. ~Dayana Sonya crumbled the note and threw it out. After school she sat down with Dayana and her friends. Most of the game, the girls kept saying truth, so Sonya decided dare when it was her turn. Everyone thought for a while then one on Dayana’s best friends told her, “I dare you to do the fire challenge when no one is around.” Sonya’s sapphire blue eyes widened in fear. “Face it Sonya,” Dayana smirked, “You’re unattractive, you suck with music, and you’re just a street rat in the school. No one likes you. You’re born alone, you’ll die alone, and no one will mourn for you on your funeral day. They’ll just laugh in your lifeless face, and be glad they don’t have you existing in the world anymore.” Tears rushed down Sonya’s face. She got up, got her stuff and ran away from the building as fast as possible. She ran into the forest and sat down on the base of the tree she was last time, she kept crying and crying. Dayana was right. No one was there for her. Not even Jacob was coming to see if she was okay. Not knowing how long she was there, Sonya felt a hand on her shoulder. Sonya looked up seeing the faceless man from last night. It wiped her tears away as if he was a father to her. Even though it didn’t have a face it started to speak, “We meet again, I see.” Calming down, trying not to freaking out, Sonya started talking to it, “What happened to your face? Shouldn’t you kill me since I’m in your home?” The thing shook its head, “No, Sonya. You have more in life than just tears and fear. I can tell you are about to have enough.” Sonya nodded, “Everyone hates me. Dad gets back from prison tomorrow night. I just want to fade away.” The creature caressed Sonya’s face as he wiped Sonya’s tears from her face. The creature looked scary-like, but Sonya didn’t even cared who she was talking to. “Sonya,” Jacob called out, “You there? Mom’s getting worried about you.” The creature got up and disappeared right before Sonya’s eyes. Jacob runs to Sonya a few minutes later. He helped Sonya up and they ran their way home. Sonya sat down in her room wondering what that creature was she was talking to. Looking at the calendar, Sonya noticed Jacob’s seventeenth birthday was in several weeks. Sonya’s face turned to shock. How on earth could she be forgetting her younger brother’s birthday at a time like this?! There was enough time to go out and get a small gift for him, so Sonya made for Jacob just a simple card. Once it was done, Sonya walked down stairs to come get Jacob. She was only half way down the stairs when Sonya heard strange muffling noises. ‘Should I check or should I not,’ Sonya thought. Could it be Mom or Jacob in danger? Did Dad came home early? Was it the creature she saw that afternoon? Slowly, steady, and unsurely, Sonya crept through the house. Nothing in the den. Nothing in Mom’s office. Nothing in the living room. Sonya shrugged. “Must be all in my head,” she said to herself. Once she got on the stairs the noise became louder. It was coming from the kitchen. Sonya peeked through the doorway to the kitchen. The first thing she sees is Jacob and Mom. Her saphirre blue widened not believing what she's seeing. Jacob was getting some with Mom. "Mom, Jacob," she yelled getting out from her hiding spot, "What the hell?!" Mom jolted covering herself as Jacob jerked around in embarressment. "Sonya," her mom tried to explain, "Don't think the wrong idea-" "Wrong idea," Sonya interupted her, "WRONG IDEA?! YOU'RE SHIRT'S OFF!!! Why on earth got you the idea of that?! Dad's going to be home and is this what he's going to see when he gets home?! Is that why you shut me out?!" Both Jacob and their mother stood in shock. Sonya never stood up like that before. Sonya ran to her bathroom almost throwing up in the process. She had no choice. Sonya got into the bath tub, rubbed alcohol on herself, lit up a match, and accepted Dayana and her friends dare. Even though it was starting to hurt all over herself, Sonya kept standing there. No one was there to stop her now. Before she knew it, the water turned on and the flames distinguish quickly. Sonya passed out only to be caught in someone arms. "Woah there, Sonya," Jacob's voice called out, "You are not passing out on me especially at a time like this." Sonya's eye jolted open when she heard the voice. For sure enough, there was Jacob. Helping her up to her feet. "What gave you the idea for setting yourself on fire," he asked tossing her a towel. "...Dayana..." Jacob was surprised at her response, but his blunt personality came back quickly as he placed a hand over his forhead. He started swearing to himself, "Goddamn it Dayana. What gave you the right to do that to my sister. Yes, she's annoying to you but, that doesn't fucking mean to try to make her commit suicide behind my back." "...uh, Jacob," Sonya slowly approached him, "Are you...okay?" Jacob hid his face with a small, but inconvenient smile, "Yea, just pissed off of what you said. It's nothing too severe." Sonya only nodded. "But yea," Jacob continued, " What Mom had done was why she shut you out." Sonya's face flushed with a seriously look. "Obviously I hate it also. That's Dad's job. Not mine. One time I actually tried to call the police about it, but she was pleaded not guilty because she need to take care of us. I don't know why they even try. I told Dad what happened, and the good news is that he'll talk some sense into mom and it won't be as severe as he did with you." Sonya dried off and kept the towel around her from him. "Dad will be home soon. Go out and change," Jacob said leaving the bathroom. Sonya got out and changed herself. "Mom," she called out several minutes later. Her mom turned around. She screamed seeing the sight of her own first born. White skin, bits of her chocolate brown hair burned to a singed black. "Why," Sonya asked, "Why did you shut me out for so long? I had no right." Her mom was too shocked to answered. Sonya approached her mom grabbing a knife beyond her reach. Finally Mom spoke in fright, "Sonya, stop! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Sonya's mom grabbed a bottle of Rum and smashed it against Sonya's head. Sonya stood there not believing what her own mom and done just for protection. Several streams of blood dripped down Sonya's face. Sonya ignores her and stabbed her right on the spot. Screams of terror and pain screeched out of her mom. Sonya's mom covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming of regret. Sonya placed a few fingers on her head and licked the blood off of her fingers. The taste of blood mixed with rum tingled her taste buds. "Oh my god,"Her mom stuttered. Sonya ran up to her and grabbed her by her shirt collar. Sonya's mom screamed for help, but Sonya sliced open her mom's stomach. She took out every organ in her body. She chopped up every organ in her body. She finally got up. She ran up the stairs. Not having time to put on a shirt, Sonya just putted on a black leather jacket and sneaked out a window and into the forest. She didn’t even gotten even a step into the forest when Sonya heard the angry voice she dreaded to hear. “SONYA LOUIS WORTHY!!!” Sonya’s father had come home from prison early, and is chasing after Sonya. Sonya kept running as fast as her painful legs could let her. Not knowing how far she is in the forest, she realized herself tripping over a tree root. A can of gasoline nearby tipped over spilling all over Sonya in the process. Sonya got up, but a foot pushed her back down. Her father had caught up with her. “You dare kill your own mother,” her father yelled. Sonya looked at her hands. They were stained with blood. She shook her hands in fear. She blacked out so much and killed her mom. “Dad please,” Sonya begged getting up, “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t knew what I was thinking.” Sonya tried to smile innocently, “I beg you, Dad. Take me home, and everything will be the way it was before. Everyone will be happy the way it is now. Just please… don’t hurt me… any-” Before Sonya could finish what she was saying, her dad lit up a lighter and set Sonya on fire. Sonya screamed in pain. Her dad standing there watching Sonya burn in flames. Her father finally turned away, only to feel as if he stopped. "So you want me dead all this time...do you, Dad," Sonya's voice said almost demoniclly. Ryan turned around seeing his daughter engulfed in flames barely alive, but her eyes widened to the point where her eyes could easily fall out, but her eyes were completely black. Sonya finally inished what she was going to say. Her smirk widened, "Then you're going down with me!" Flames engulfed Sonya's father even though he wasn't soaked in the gasoline that spilled. Her father struggling trying get out of Sonya's grip. Soon enough Sonya's father burned up into flames. The only thing Sonya remembered was her passing out and rain falling hard to the ground. The creature helped Sonya up to her feet several hours later. Sonya looked down seeing a charred body lying on the ground. ‘How on earth is that possible,’ Sonya thought. Looking at her reflection of a puddle, her sapphire blue eyes had become pools of ink with a sapphire jewel in the middle. Her skin was pure white. What remained was her chocolate hair that flares out at the bottom which falls on the shoulders. Her teeth had become razor sharp. What have Sonya’s father done to her? She was forced into a life unknown to her in the future.The creature started its way back into the forest. Not knowing what to do, Sonya follows it. The newspaper, the next two years, published. ‘Killing spree outrage: Fifteen people dead in one week. Crime scene in forest where seventeen year old, Sonya Worthy, who went missing after illegally murdering her mother and father. Most believe Sonya is dead by now, but it makes the officer wonder what really happened to her. More into the story on page 13.’ “Hey, Jayden,” Darian called out, “They believe that Sonya girl is not dead.” Jayden started to laugh, “You mean the girl who had that voice of a siren?” “That’s the one.” Both Jayden and Darian laughed after drinking at a bar. “Hey, what do you say we try to track her down, and bring her to the police? That way we can make some money out of her.” “Sure. Better then working my ass off tomorrow morning.” Both Darian and Jayden got their flashlights on and went out into the forest. They walked to where the charred body of Sonya Worthy was starting to rot. “Ugh,” Jayden said in disgust, “Even her body in the aftermath is disgusting.” Just then, both Darian and Jayden heard what it sounded like banging. “You hear that, Jay,” Darian asked. Jayden nodded, “You’re not imagining this time. They walked some more and notice a ghostly white girl and three boys. One of the boys had a white mask with black feminine features covering his face. He wore an orange jacket, blue jeans and black converses. Another boy had a black mask with red features of a frowny face. He wore a yellow hoodie, black jeans and converses. The third boy had a brown hoodie on, blue jeans and black converses. The girl had on a black bra under a black leather jacket, dark gray shorts, and black knee high boots. The girl turned around, as both Darian and Jayden’s eyes widen in disbelief. The girl was Sonya Worthy. Sonya spotted the two boys with her black eyes with a sapphire blue in the center. “Change of plans, guys,” she said to the three boys as she pointed to Darian and Jayden, “Get them.” Both Darian and Jayden ran off into the forest as Sonya and the three boys chase after them. Darian’s foot suddenly gets caught into a hunter’s trap. Darian yelps in pain, “Jayden, help!” Jayden ran back to help Darian get out of the trap and fast, but before he can even get close to Darian, Jayden receives a hatchet to the head, and falls flat on the ground. Sonya and the three boys had caught up to them. “No please,” Darian begged, “Sonya. I beg you mercy. I won’t come back to this place ever again.” The boy in the white mask looked at Sonya with concern, “You know him, Sonya?” Sonya didn’t said anything then finally answered, “Yes. He used to hurt me,” Sonya turned away, “Show him no mercy. It is very nice of him, but you know me. I don’t do mercy. Just as Dad.” Then all went black for Darian, as scream of terror and pain rush across the night sky. The faceless creature spawns in hearing the screams, “I thought I told you not to randomly kill others.” “”Relax, Slenderman,” Sonya exclaimed wiping the blood splatter off of herself, “They were on the list for ages now,” she turns to the three boys, “Be off and continue work, I’ll catch up.” The boys ran off in the forest into the darkness. “I know you need to talk to me. Make it quick.” Slenderman nodded, “I do need to have a word with you. I bring you to an official role of my Proxy. Though I do have some conditions.” Sonya looks at him in a bit of disbelief. Slenderman gives Sonya a black trench coat, a black turtle-neck, gray jeans, and a gray mask with a blue flame over the right eye. “I do have a dress-code,” He says giving her a link of chains for her primary weapon. Sonya takes the items and looks at them. “Because I gave you a new chance of life, it comes with a price. Because you were bullied to the name of Sinya Sonya, you can lose control and become awakened. So, to be safe, I’m giving you a new name to be called.” “Then what name will that be?” “For now on, you are Silent Sonya. The reason why is that others kept you quiet for so long. Now it’s your turn to silent those who put you to silent.” Sonya looked at what Slenderman has given her. Not only has he gave her his way of life, a permanent job to work on, but he also gave her a name to be safe. Sonya slipped on the jacket, changed to her jeans, and wrapped a blue scarf, she once had from her old life as human, around her neck. She finally got to her gray mask and slipped it on. She glares out from the sun rising among the trees. “This just in,” a news reporter announced the next day, “Jayden White and Darian Jackson was murdered last night in the Slender Forest. Investigators ran toward the scene right after a 9-1-1 call said that a woman heard screaming from a room. They immediately noticed almost every organ in both bodies were chopped and diced up and spread all over the crime scene. Very similar to the the death of Michelle Worthy’s death. The only suspect they believe would be Michelle’s daughter, Sonya Worthy, whom others believed that she survived from being lit on fire by her father after coming home from prison. More into the story at eleven.” Dayana saw the news and snickered in disbelief, “There is no way that bitch would’ve have survived. She has no right to be living anyway. She deserves to die.” Dayana got up, grabbed her camera from her nature club, and went out the door. Her assignment was to look for some rare plants. Her first to go was the forest where the deaths kept going on. “Okay, Dayana,” she said to herself, “Just for 30 minutes and it’s all done for.” Dayana took a deep breath then walked into the forest. It was nine in the evening. She turned her flash on her camera and started to takes some pictures. Fifth teen minutes past when Dayana was about to take a picture when she noticed something in the picture. She zoomed in seeing a woman staring back at her. The woman wore a black trench coat, a black turtle-neck, gray jeans, a blue scarf, and a gray mask with a blue flame over the right eye. The mouth of the mask looked like it was sewed up. The woman had flared-out, choppy hair as dark as milk chocolate that fell to her shoulders and eyes like pools of ink with a demon-like sapphire jewel in the center. “Hey, Miss,” Dayana called out, “You need some help or something?” Instead of an answer, the woman charged at Dayana, giving her a chase. Dayana dropped her camera and broke into a scream. She tripped into a hole in the dirt and fell to the ground. The woman caught up and Dayana screamed for mercy, “Okay, okay. What do you want? Just don’t hurt me!” The woman got close to Dayana’s face then spoke, “Oh. I’m very surprised you don’t recognize me, Dayana.” The woman pulled off her mask showing her fierce face. Her black eyes screaming death all over. Dayana’s eyes widened, “S-Sonya? … But... Y-you’re supposed to be dead. How did you-” Dayana’s mouth was covered by Sonya’s hand, “I know. You thought of that like everyone else.” Sonya pulled out her chain and wrapped it around Dayana’s neck. Dayana screamed and struggled to get out of Sonya’s grip, but it was too late for her. Sonya stomped on Dayana’s stomach, making Dayana hurl out a bit of blood. “Sonya, please,” Dayana begged, “Let me go. I don’t want to die. I’ll never come here again, just please, let me go!” Sonya just stared at her, “That is nice of you, Dayana… but I don’t do mercy.” And just like that, Sonya pulled both ends of her chains, making Dayana suffocate. “Ah, ah, ah, Dayana,” she gestured as she placed a finger on to Dayana’s lips, “Just settle down, gurl, everything’s going to be alright. You’ll see.” Dayana tried to scream, but the only words she heard before dying, was, “Just… be… silent…” ---- Credited to CreepyNightcoreDemon BAD CREEPYPASTA - Silent Sonya (1 3) BAD CREEPYPASTA - Silent Sonya (2 3) BAD CREEPYPASTA - Silent Sonya (3 3) Category:Crappypasta Category:NSFW Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:English Class Failure Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Random Capitalization Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:OCs Category:Read by MichaelLeroi Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS